When The Time Is Right
by TheDreamyOne
Summary: [Companion fic to Murder U by Ardeth Saunders] While dealing with a serious situation in his brother's life, Farron eventually learns he's about to have a couple issues of his own to deal with.
1. The Problem

Title:                When The Time is Right 

Author:            TheDreamyOne

Rating:            PG-13

Type:               Drama/angst/romance

Summary:            (Companion fic to "Murder U" by Ardeth Saunders) While dealing with a serious situation in his brother's life, Farron eventually learns he's about to have a couple issues of his own to deal with.  

Disclaimer:            UC:Undercover and its characters belong to NBC (?) and Shane Salerno.  Farron, Kara, Loralei, Rachel, and Tristan Donovan belong to Ardeth Saunders and are used by permission.  No infringements intended.

A/N:                 This piece takes place in the same time line as "Murder U" and gives insight to what was taking place in Farron and Kara's lives while things were upside down in Frank and Loralei's.

***

Flipping through an old magazine that she had absently picked up, she looked at the pages with unseeing eyes.  She was frightened, more frightened than she had ever been in her life.  She had been feeling out of sorts for about a month now, and had no clue as to what was happening to her.  She didn't let on anything was bothering her when she was with Farron, afraid she would worry him unnecessarily.  It hadn't been too hard to hide her fears from him, since he hadn't been around during any of the odd spells she experienced.

She sighed and glanced around the waiting room.  It was filled to capacity with the sick and injured.  She didn't like doctor's offices.  Who did, for that matter?  She closed the magazine and plopped it back on the table in front of her.  It caused a loud thud and several people turned in her direction.  With an apologetic smile, she sat back in her chair and focused her attention on her fingernails.  One thing you could always count on in a doctor's office was waiting.  

"Mrs. Donovan?" a nurse called from the doorway.

Kara had been lost in thought and the name slipped by.  Only married three months, she was still unused to being called by that name.  

"Kara Donovan?" the nurse called again.

Kara stood quickly; at once embarrassed she had not recognized her own name being called.  She was glad Farron wasn't with her to witness that.  She was glad he wasn't with her for more reasons than that, because she did not want him worrying about her.  He had enough to deal with, constantly trying to overcome his past.

She went through the normal pre-exam rituals, height, weight, and blood pressure.  Kara wrinkled her nose up at the nurse when she commented that she had put on about ten pounds since her last visit.  Hell, she was surprised it wasn't more, considering all the rich foods she and Farron had devoured while on their honeymoon in Italy.  

Two weeks spent doing the tourist thing – Trevi Fountain, Vatican, etc.  That was during the brief moments they came up for air.  Most of their time was spent on the beaches of Naples when they weren't exploring each other in their hotel room.  She had made the comment that with the time they spent in bed, they might as well have stayed at the apartment.  His response had been that they couldn't make love on the beaches of Italy while in their apartment.  Well, he had been right about that.

The nurse led her to an examination room and ordered her to strip down and put on the paper robe that lay on the table.  After she left, Kara quickly shed her clothing and slid the robe on with the opening in the back, as the nurse had indicated.  She hopped up onto the table and covered her legs with the paper 'sheet' she was given.  A shiver crawled over her body when the cold air hit the exposed skin of her back.  Another reason to hate doctor's offices – the annoying little robes they give you to cover yourself.   

"Hello, Kara," Doctor Berger greeted her upon entering the small exam room.  "Haven't seen you in awhile, dear.  How have you been?"

She smiled bleakly at her lifelong doctor.  His age was showing, she figured him to be about sixty now.  His thick tuft of white hair was unruly and stuck up in several places.  She always thought he was handsome in an odd way, even as old as he was.  "Up until recently, just fine, Doc."

He instructed her to look straight ahead while he checked her pupils.  "What's been happening?"

"I've blacked out a few times in the last two weeks.  Just woke up on the floor.  Except this morning...it was in the shower."  She sucked in a startled breath when he placed his stethoscope to her back.  At his command, she breathed deeply for him, exhaling when he indicated she should.  "Dizzy a lot and have recently lost my appetite."

"Hmm...and how is that husband of yours treating you?" He asked absently, placing the stethoscope over her heart.  

"Farron treats me like gold, Doc."

"What does he think of all this?  It could be stress from a new marriage.  Or...you still working for the gallery?"

Kara shrugged.  "Not much since the wedding.  And Farron doesn't know about this.  I wanted to see you first."  

"I see.  Kara, have you kept track of your menstrual cycle?" he asked as he jotted notes in her file.

"Yes, they're on schedule," she answered, swinging her legs nervously.  "Believe me, I thought I could be pregnant.  But I haven't missed a period."

Doctor Berger smiled warmly and patted her shoulder.  "Darlin', that doesn't always mean you aren't pregnant.  Many women go through the first several months of pregnancy while still having their monthly flow.  It's not unusual."

Kara's eyes widened.  "I...had no idea.  I never bothered to take an over-the-counter pregnancy test because of that."  

He nodded and reached for the door.  "Go ahead and get dressed.  I've ordered blood work for you.  The nurse will take you to the lab once you're dressed.  I'll call you as soon as I have the results."

"How long will that be?" she asked, still stunned by what the doctor had told her.

"I promise, Kara, I'll be calling you tomorrow as soon as the results are back," he assured her with a smile.  "Go ahead and get dressed.  I'll talk to you soon."

She watched him leave and sat for several minutes before she was able to get her limbs to respond to her brain's commands to move.  Pregnant?  Having Farron's child was something she had thought about for some time, but never dreamt it would happen so quickly.  After all, she was taking birth control.  Farron had never brought up the subject of having children, and neither had she.  Wasn't this too soon in their marriage?  What if he wasn't ready for a child?

She groaned audibly as she slipped off the table and reached for her clothing.  Things were moving in slow motion, everything except her thoughts, that is.  They were spinning in her mind like one of those playground merry-go-rounds and she wondered if she could stop it so she could get off.  She was growing dizzy by the things spinning around in her head, and suddenly found that amusing.  Right up until the time her face met the examination room floor. 

***

Kara drove around for a while, not really having an idea where she was going until she wound up at the public library.  She wandered through the stacks after asking the librarian for assistance on locating books about first time pregnancy.  That thought, only hours old, continued to boggle her mind.  She absently covered her abdomen with her hand after pulling down a volume the librarian recommended.  

Wandering over to a nearby table, she sat down with her book and began to read about the first trimester of pregnancy.  She wondered how far along she was and quickly admonished herself.  There was no proof yet that she was pregnant.  She sighed heavily; she might very well be setting herself up for a lot of heartache.  She closed the book and pushed away from the table.  She decided to wait for the doctor's phone call before she made herself any crazier than she already was.

"Hey.  Fancy meeting you here."

Kara heard the familiar voice of her sister-in-law and looked up quickly.  She hugged the book to her, careful to cover the title.  Until she was sure that being pregnant was what was causing her health problems, she didn't want to take the chance of anyone else knowing her suspicions.  Well, the doctor's suspicions.  She didn't want to get her hopes up enough to say they were her own suspicions.  If word got back to Farron in any way, shape, or form before she found out for sure, she would feel even lower if it turned out not to be true.  Especially if he was happy about the news.  _Would he be? _   

"Loralei," she acknowledged, slightly flustered.  "Wha-what are you doing here?"

Loralei smiled amusedly.  "I could ask you the same thing."  She nodded toward the book Kara held.  "What're you reading up on?"

"Mmm...just checking on authenticity of a painting for a friend," Kara lied and hoped it was convincing.  "You?"

"Starting that new teaching job at Mord, you know?  Had a few things I wanted to brush up on and the college library doesn't have the book I need."  Loralei frowned slightly as she watched Kara fidget and look away as if she wanted to escape.  "Are you okay, Kara?"

"Uh-huh...fine...just fine."  She shuffled her feet slightly, wishing she could just fade away.  She knew if she stood talking to Loralei for too long, she would spill what was going on.  "I hate to say this, but I really need to run.  I have a few errands to run and I promised Farron I would meet him and a few of his friends for dinner."  _Kara, you're turning into such a liar!_  After a brief goodbye, she left Loralei quickly.  She imagined her new sister-in-law thought she was losing her mind.

***

Farron heard the apartment door open and watched as Kara entered carrying a bag of take-out from one of their favorite Italian restaurants.  He got up from the couch and came up behind her, circling his arms around her waist and kissing her neck tenderly.  "What's for dinner, baby?"

"Baby?" Kara squeaked.  _Did he ask about a baby?_  Her mind had been elsewhere when he spoke and she hadn't really heard what he said. 

"You know, dinner?  Food?" he teased, hugging her tightly.  "Missed you today."

Kara smiled and began to relax a little.  If she kept this up, she was going to go out of her mind.  She turned in his embrace and wound her arms around his neck.  "Missed you, too, darling Farron."  When he bent his head to capture her mouth in a fiery kiss, she sank her fingers into his long, silky black locks.

Farron pulled back reluctantly and cupped her face tenderly in his hands.  "Where'd you disappear to today?"  He had called the house and her cell phone and either got the answering machine or her voicemail.  He had wanted to meet with her to discuss something that came up suddenly with work.  He had been contacted by Texas DEA and asked for his assistance in establishing the target areas for an upcoming roadblock in a venture they were undertaking to discourage drug trafficking on their highways.    

"I just had some errands to run.  No big deal," she explained elusively.

Farron's brow shot up, an odd habit he had picked up in the last several months.  He almost chuckled thinking about it.  Maybe a little too much time spent with his twin.  "No big deal," he repeated.  He smiled a little and kissed her forehead.  "You never listen to your voicemail?"

_Shit!_  She had forgotten all about her cell phone.  She had turned it off while at the doctor's office and never turned it back on.  "I turned it off earlier and forgot all about it.  Sorry, Farron."

He hugged her tightly before releasing her just when his stomach growled, announcing its hunger.  "Naw, don't apologize.  I got a little worried about you when you didn't answer. "  He looked over her shoulder to the food on the counter.  "Smells good...what did you bring me?"

Kara laughed and slapped his arm playfully.  "You have your choice.  Eggplant Parmesan or Lasagna."  She turned back toward the counter, Farron's arms still encircling her waist. 

He brought his lips to her ear.  "And for dessert?"

Kara felt his hands slide down to her hips and pull her snugly against him.  She moaned softly.  The things he could do to her with just the slightest of touches.  "You keep that up, baby, and we'll skip right to dessert."

Farron's hands moved to hers and took the containers from her and placed them back on the counter.  "We can reheat this, I think," he insisted, bending slightly to lift her into his arms, his hunger for food completely forgotten.  

"You're so bad," Kara said with a grin.  She clung to his shoulders while he carried her off to their bed.  

"Would you want me any other way?" he asked teasingly as he lowered her to the mattress.  

"I want you every way possible," she admitted sappily as he lay beside her.  

"Shel?"

"Hmmm?" she responded as he began nuzzling her neck.

"I love you."  

When he pulled back far enough to look into her eyes, she reached up and slid her fingers into his hair, moving it away from his face.  When he was in a naughty mood, he commanded and she obeyed.  Nothing overly kinky, just sensual torture they both enjoyed.  When he was feeling vulnerable, he was so tender and in tune to her emotions it almost made her cry.  "And I love you, my darling Farron."  No more words were needed as they showed each other how deeply their love for each other ran.

***

To be contintued...


	2. Answers Times Two

***

Two hours later they sat at the dinner table after Kara had nuked their food.  Farron had chosen the lasagna and dug into it hungrily.  She watched him devour his food while she merely played with hers, pushing it around her plate.  Each tiny bite she took turned her stomach sour; she had absolutely no desire to eat.  Obviously her nerves were getting to her.  Tomorrow couldn't get there fast enough to suit her.  Tomorrow meant a phone call from Doctor Berger and hopefully, the reason for her odd ailments.

"Shel...did you hear me?" Farron questioned, noting the faraway look in her eyes.

Kara looked up and offered him a slight smile.  "Uh...sorry.  Was daydreaming."

He winked playfully.  "I hope it was enjoyable."

She laughed softly and pushed her plate away.  "It was, baby.  What were you saying?"

He placed his elbows on the table and leaned forward a bit.  "A request came through from the Texas DEA today.  They want me to fly down there for a few days.  I would have to leave tomorrow, tomorrow night at the latest."  He tenderly took her hand in his while he waited for her reaction.

Tomorrow.  The day Doctor Berger would call.  She wanted him to be around when she received the news, but there was the overwhelming dread that something was seriously wrong with her and she wasn't ready to face that fear with him.  It was more that she didn't want to be the cause of _any_ kind of unhappiness in his life than not wanting to share the problem with him.  If she was becoming ill, if something terrible was coming their way, she was reluctant to face it with or without him.

"Shel?  Where do you keep running off to?" he asked curiously.  Her actions were beginning to worry him.  She was normally very attentive, alert, and a great conversationalist, but tonight it seemed as if her mind was somewhere else rather than with him.

"Damn, Farron.  I'm so sorry, but I'm just feeling a bit out of sorts."  She offered him a weak smile and then began clearing the table.  She carried her plate to the kitchen sink and scraped her entire meal into the garbage disposal.  "I can't explain why, but I wish you weren't leaving town right now."

He came up behind her, rinsing off the only thing that remained on his plate, the sauce.  "There has to be a reason, baby.  What's bothering you lately?  You've been so easily distracted."

Kara shook her head slightly and leaned back against him when his arms circled her from behind.  "I don't know, really.  Maybe I'm just a little restless."  She dried her hands on a dishtowel and turned within his embrace.  She rested against the firmness of his chest, allowing his strength to envelope her.  "I'm sure that's all it is; I haven't been working much since we returned from Italy."

He pressed a tender kiss to her forehead while he stroked her long silky blonde tresses.  "Baby, don't hold back from what you want to do on my account.  I want you to be happy, whatever it takes."

She sighed heavily when his embrace tightened and he rested his cheek on her head.  She felt lower than a snake's belly by allowing him to believe the things that were bothering her were work related.  She lifted her head and pulled back slightly to see his face.  "Baby, I've stayed at home because it's been what I want, but I would like to ease back into work again.  Not the gallery so much as my studio.  Painting is a great release."  By the wicked grin that formed on Farron's luscious mouth, she knew what he was thinking.  "Not as great as _that_ kind of release, dear heart," she admonished with a playful slap to his shoulder.  "Now, go and start packing.  I'll help you after I've cleaned up the kitchen."

"You don't mind, then?" he asked, tilting her chin up with his forefinger.  He gazed deep into the softening color of her blue eyes.  

"No, I don't.  Not really."  She smiled softly and stood on tiptoes to drop a quick kiss onto his lips.  "Go pack, before I change my mind."

He nodded and kissed her cheek lightly before heading off to their bedroom.  She turned her attention back to the dishes and while she washed them, her thoughts drifted again toward her troubled health.  As she finished with the last dish, placing it in the drainer to dry, she decided she might like to take a trip to Texas after she heard from the doctor.  She just prayed it was good news.

***

Farron had awakened early in order to get to the airport and make his flight.  He had taken great pains to move quietly while he showered and dressed.  He fought the intense urge to 'serenade the world', as Kara called it, while he showered and grinned sappily as he gazed down upon his sleeping wife.  While he watched her sleep, he felt as if his heart was filling beyond its capacity to hold the feelings it contained.  If anyone had told him, even a year ago, he would find a love so consuming, so pure, and so fulfilling, he would have laughed in their face.  Yet, there lay the proof.  A woman no one would ever dream would want him, especially knowing his checkered past.  That she loved him, in spite of all the horrible things he had been a party to, said a lot to him.  In fact, it spoke volumes.  He often thought that without her love, he might have easily slipped back into the sleazy life he once found so attractive.  Now that he had a taste of the life he knew that was meant for him, he never dreamed of traveling the road to hell again.  

She murmured softly in her sleep and rolled onto her side, startling him from his thoughts.  He glanced down at his watch and realized more time had slipped by than he intended while he watched his lovely bride sleeping.  He reached out and smoothed away the stray lock of hair that fell across her cheek.  He wanted to kiss her goodbye, but didn't want to risk waking her.  Instead, he placed the short note he had written her just moments before on his pillow and silently left the apartment.  

--

Kara awakened several hours after Farron's departure.  Until she spied the note he had left for her, she had been extremely disappointed that he had gone without waking her.   After reading it, she realized he had done so to allow her to rest.  He had written that he was still very concerned about her and when he returned, they would have a long discussion.  She was touched by his need to see to her happiness and that he had noticed something was awry.  He ended the note "Love you and miss you already".   "I miss you, too," she whispered and slid from the bed, wrapping her soft, terrycloth robe around her.  

When her feet hit the ground, the nausea took hold.  Mornings were the worst and although the feeling lessened throughout the day, it never completely left her.  She knelt in front of the toilet for a time, but just as each morning before this one, she did not become physically sick.  She stood slowly and steadied herself, hugging her robe more tightly to herself.  This feeling wouldn't last forever, would it?  She decided against a shower, not wanting to take a chance of passing out in there again.  Instead, she ran a tepid bath and washed quickly, not wanting to linger in the lukewarm water.  She carelessly pulled on a blue sweater and a pair of blue jeans, the simpler the better.  

She glanced at the clock when she entered the living room.   11:30 am.  Had she slept that late?  She rolled her eyes in exasperation.  If the doctor didn't call soon, she was calling him.  There was nothing quite as fun or frustrating than waiting on someone else, and her patience was wearing thin.  Deciding to wait no longer, she reached for the phone and nearly jumped out of her skin when it suddenly released its annoying little ring.  Expecting it to be the doctor, she took a deep breath before answering.  "Hello?"

"Kara.  Jesus, I'm glad I caught you."

"Loralei?"   Kara tried not to show her disappointment.  "Are you okay?"

"Yes...and no.  Would you...could you come up to the house later?  I really need someone to talk to."

"Of course.  Is...everything all right?" Kara asked concernedly.  Her whole world was heaved upside down.  Wouldn't it be ironic if it was, indeed, the whole world that was off kilter? 

"There's just a lot of shit going down here at the college..."

Kara nodded at the phone as if Loralei could see her.  She had heard about the murders, but in her distorted sense of reality, nothing outside her own problems seemed to be sinking into her brain.  "I did hear...God, Loralei.  I'll be over later, promise."

"Thanks, Kara.  You have no idea how much."

Kara hung up the phone and stared at it as if it were alien.  She reached for it again and dialed the doctor's office.  The receptionist told her that Doctor Berger had been called to the hospital on an emergency and had canceled or rescheduled his appointments for that day.  She was also informed after asking, that the doctor had left no messages for her.  Disappointed, she asked the receptionist to have him call her as soon as he possibly could.

--

She wasn't sure how long she had sat with Loralei and listened while her sister-in-law poured out her heart.  She was so distraught over what was happening at the college, Kara wasn't sure how she was holding herself together.  Frank having to leave the house while he went undercover only added to Loralei's anxiety.  Kara listened and offered what comfort she could, knowing it was not nearly enough.  It was only after Loralei had calmed down enough to grow tired, that Kara suggest she go on to bed.  Loralei reluctantly agreed after Kara insisted she would stay that night and help with the babies.

After Loralei had gone to sleep and Kara checked on the sleeping children, she settled down on the bed in the guestroom.  She had gone another day, barely able to eat a bite, and it was wearing her down.  Her stomach rumbled hungrily, but she knew the moment she put anything into her mouth, she would be assaulted by wave after wave of nausea.  

She gasped, half frightened by the sudden noise but also excited that it most likely was her husband whom she had not heard from since he left for Texas.  She flipped open the cell phone hurriedly.  "Hello?"

"Kara, this is Doctor Berger."

Her eyes widened in shock, not expecting to hear from him at such a late hour.  "Doc?  It's kind of...late, don't you think?"  She heard his soft chuckle before he answered.

"I promised I would call, I'm just sorry it took so long to do it.  Pretty crazy day."

"So your receptionist alluded to.  Am...I...is there something wrong?"  She asked hesitantly.

"No, Kara.  Absolutely not.  Little girl, you _are_ pregnant.  Very much so."

"I...I am?"  Joy, elation, happiness, and a sense of wonder immediately filled her hearing the doctor's words.  "I'm...going to...have a baby?"

Doctor Berger chuckled again.  "Yes.  I wanted to make sure you stop taking those birth control pills."

She nodded absently.  "I should have mentioned that when I saw you, but I stopped taking them when I started feeling ill about a month ago."

"Good.  Now, I want to have a look at that baby, so I've scheduled you for a sonogram.  Unfortunately, they're very busy and the appointment isn't until Monday.  You be at my office bright and early that morning.  8am."

Again, Kara nodded, hearing and yet not hearing.  She splayed her hand over her lower abdomen.  In just a matter of a few days, she would get a look at the life that she and Farron had created; the tiny life that was now growing inside her.  "I will, Doc.  Promise."

"Goodnight, dear.  And Kara?"

"Yes, Doc?"

"Congratulations to both you and your husband."

She smiled softly.  "Thank you.  I can't wait to tell him the news."  When she clicked off the phone and set it on the nightstand, she wished more than ever that Farron had not gone to Texas.  Besides the turmoil in his brother's home, she wanted to tell him the news of their baby in person, not over the phone.  As if sensing she was thinking about him, her phone rang again and the display indicated it was Farron.  In that instant, she decided she would hold back her news until she could tell him face-to-face.  Announcing that he was soon to be a father over a cell phone seemed ridiculous.  Of course, it all depended on whether or not she could keep the secret.  

--

Farron tossed in the overly large hotel bed.  He found himself waking nearly every hour, reaching for his wife.  _Wife_.  That still seemed so strange a word to use in his vocabulary, and yet she was the most important part of his life now.  He never used to have trouble sleeping alone; he had actually never enjoyed sharing his bed for the purpose of sleeping.  If he had not been engaged in sexual activity with the woman, he really could have given a shit if she spent the night or not.  Once he had his fill, he was actually glad to be rid of his partner.  Not so with Kara.  He craved her.  It had been awhile since the two of them had spent any time separated, and he was not handling it well.  He missed spooning in behind her and holding her while he slept.  He felt empty without her.

Talking to her on the phone had been a bit of a comfort to him, but it far from satisfied his need to be with her.  She still seemed to be a little distant, as she had been at dinner the previous night.  He had been surprised to find she was spending the night at his brother's place.  Apparently Loralei was experiencing a bad case of anxiety with Frank and his team handling the case on the Mord campus murders.  He could well understand her apprehension.  After he had said goodbye to Kara, he logged onto the Internet and checked the latest news on the situation.  Four murders to date with absolutely no suspects to whom had committed them.  He wasn't surprised that Frank had gone undercover to work the case.  If it were his wife working at that college, he would want to make sure of her safety himself.

He punched at his pillow more in aggravation than hoping to fluff it.  He hoped he could do this job quickly and get back home.  He had a meeting with the Texas DEA and Border Patrol first thing in the morning.  If all went well, he should be on a plane back home in two days.  He closed his eyes and buried his face in his pillow.  Two days.

***

Two days stretched into five and Farron grew more irritated with each passing moment.  He talked to Kara nightly and he received updates on Loralei since Kara was spending most of her evenings at his brother's place.  That frightened him, unnerved him.  If the person committing the campus murders was after the instructors, then his sister-in-law was a target.  That meant his wife was in danger from sheer proximity.  Kara insisted he worried needlessly, but he couldn't help himself.  He was leaving tomorrow, whether the Texas authorities thought things were handled to their satisfaction for not.  

--

"Kara, this is Doctor O'Neil.  She'll be doing the sonogram," Doctor Berger said, introducing the young woman who entered the exam room with him.  

Kara stared up at them from her prone position on the exam table.  She smiled timidly at the short, redheaded doctor.  "Is this going to hurt?"

"Honey, where's your husband?" Dr. O'Neil asked upon noticing Mrs. Donovan had no company in the room with her.  She moved around the table to set up the monitor, positioning it so that the new mother could see her baby.  "And no, this is not going to hurt at all."

"He's in Texas at the moment," she sighed as the woman moved her hospital gown to the side and exposed her belly. 

"This will be a little cold," Dr. O'Neil said apologetically while she spread gel onto Kara's lower abdomen.

"Okay."  Kara glanced at the ceiling for a brief moment before turning her attention to Dr. Berger.  "Thank you for coming to the exam with me.  I'm rather nervous."

Dr. Berger smiled.  "I've known you most of your life, Kara.  Your parents were two of my closest friends."  He placed a fatherly hand on her forehead.  "Now, watch the monitor and you'll see your baby."

"Just a little pressure," Dr. O'Neil stated as she pressed the Ultrasound wand down firmly and moved it into position.

Kara watched in awe as a shadowed image appeared on the screen.  She listened intently while the doctor pointed out the small little blurb that was her child.  It was so tiny and delicate; she felt her throat closing from the emotions that overtook her.  A _baby_.  She was really going to have Farron's child.

"I put Kara at thirteen weeks," Dr. Berger commented, watching the screen.  

"There's a foot, see? Hands, arms, legs...everything as it should be," Dr. O'Neil pointed out, watching as Mrs. Donovan nodded.  She loved watching new mother's reactions.  Mrs. Donovan's eyes were large and beginning to fill with tears.  Happy tears.  "I was going to say fourteen."

"Thirteen? Fourteen..." Kara's voice trailed off.  She was pregnant _before_ the honeymoon.  _Oh, dear God!_  "Have...is the baby okay?  I was taking the pill..."

Doctor O'Neill smiled at Dr. Berger before looking down at her.  "Your baby looks perfect, Mrs. Donovan.  Would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

At Kara's wide-eyed, excited expression and furious nod, Dr. O'Neil switched on the sound.   "Hear that 'swoosh-swoosh' sound?"  Kara nodded.  "That's your baby's heartbeat."

"Ohmigawd," Kara cried, her hand flying to cover her mouth.  She didn't think she had ever heard anything as beautiful in her life.  The only thing that compared to it was her husband's voice and the first time he had ever told her he loved her.  "I'm having a baby," she whispered, awed.

Dr. Berger tilted his head as if listening to something he had never heard before.  He locked eyes with Dr. O'Neil who nodded at him.  "I hear it, too, Dr. Berger," she admitted.  Repositioning the ultra sound wand, she pressed even firmer on Kara's abdomen and viewed the baby at a different angle.  "Sure enough. Two heartbeats."

"What?  Two heartbeats?" Kara questioned, propping herself up on her elbows.  "Is something wrong?"

"See here," Dr. O'Neil said as she circled a portion of the image.  "Two heads.  You're having twins, Mrs. Donovan."

"Ta-twins?" Kara gasped and plopped back onto the table.  "Twins?"  She looked over at the man she had trusted with her health her entire life.  "Twins?"

Dr. Berger nodded, smiling.  "Congratulations, my dear."

"Ohmigawd...twins!"  At first she had felt stunned by the news, but as the moments crept along, the stunned feeling turned into elation.  As soon as she could get a hold of Farron, she was going to ask him to come home.  He had already been gone far longer than he had first thought, and she needed him home.  His family needed him and she did not want to go another day without sharing the wonderful news that they would soon be parents.  

***

to be continued...


	3. Disheartening Call

***

Kara entered the apartment and immediately went to the phone.  The answering machine flashed one message and when she played it, she found she had missed a call from her husband.  She picked the phone up and dialed his hotel room, hoping that it was late enough for him to be in for the night.  She fairly melted when she heard his honeyed, masculine voice answer.  "Oh Farron...I'm so glad you answered."

"Shel, you sound upset.  What is it, baby?"

"No, not upset.  I..." Oh, hell.  How did she tell him without telling him?  "I...Farron, I just really need you to come home," she pleaded softly.  Damn, this was difficult.  _Think of an excuse, idiot!_

"Okay, baby.  Now you're just scaring me," he admitted.

Kara could hear the worry in his deep voice and wanted to smack herself silly.  "Damn, I'm sorry.  It's just..."  _Loralei._  "Loralei.  With Frank gone from the house, and these murders..."

"Yes, and you know it freaks me out that you're staying at the house."

"I know, but things have been very quiet there.  I'm not sure that I'm doing her any good anyway..."  

"You are," he insisted.  "Is that why you want me home?" 

"Yes and no," she admitted.  He probably didn't even realize it, but his voice had dropped to a whisper and it sent chills over her entire body.  "I miss you and I need you," she spoke softly trying to fight back the tears that threatened.  _Where the hell is **that** coming from?_   It was as though a flash flood was rushing through her body and her eyes were the floodgates threatening to give way.

"Me, too, love."  He heard the tremor in her voice and wished she'd open up to him.  He understood, or so he thought.  What she needed couldn't be gained by a telephone conversation.  "I'm out of here, Shel.  I'll be home as soon as I can get a flight."

She couldn't fight it any longer and the tears burst forth in agonizing sobs.  She listened to his soothing voice begging her not to cry.  He'd once told her he would rather take a beating than hear her crying, that it was like a knife in his heart.  But she couldn't stop; the tears just wouldn't stop. 

"Oh, God, Shel...please," he whispered.  "Tell me what's wrong!"

A few minutes more of his soothing voice finally settled her raging emotions.  Wiping the tears from her cheeks, and the receiver, she sniffled softly before trying to speak.  "It's not one _thing_, baby.  If I could explain it, I would.  Best you just come home."

Farron nodded absently.  "As soon as I hang up, I'll get a flight home."

"Thank you," she sighed.  "I...I just love you so much, Farron Donovan."

He chuckled softly.  "It's a damn good thing, too, Kara Donovan...because I love you.  Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight, baby," she whispered quietly and then cradled the phone.

--

As soon as he had disconnected from the call with his wife, Farron was on the line with the DEA Director who had requested his presence in the first place.  Director Kirshell more than understood about Farron's family emergency and even went so far as to call the airlines and get him a seat on a plane that was leaving within the hour.  Farron threw his belongings uncaringly into his suitcase and met the two agents in the lobby who were driving him to the airport.  He had never been as appreciative of police sirens in his life.  They whisked him to the airport in plenty of time to make his flight.  

He never even bothered to feel the least bit guilty for stretching the truth a little when he spoke to the Director.  There was no real emergency, just a frantic need to reach his wife and family.  Of course, the situation was a possible threat to his family, so in actuality, he hadn't told that big of a lie.

He pulled into his brother's driveway and parked the car.  He glanced at his watch when he pushed open the car door.  3 a.m.  He worried that he would most likely scare the living shit out of Kara and Loralei when he entered the house, but he was not willing to wait another minute to see his wife.  Leaving his belongings in the car, he went to the front door and used the key Donovan had given him.  He entered quietly, surprising himself that he made very little noise as he made his way up the stairs and slipped into the guest room he was sure Kara was occupying.

As he inched closer to the bed, he began removing his clothing.  He was completely naked by the time he reached the edge and saw his wife's sleeping face.  He lifted the blankets, hoping he could slide in beside her without disturbing her.  No such luck.  No sooner than his butt hit the mattress then her eyes fluttered open.  He smiled down at her as he laid back, opening his arms to her as she moved into his embrace.  She amazed him.  She wasn't even surprised that he showed up in her bed just hours after their phone call.  It was as though she had been expecting him.  Their lips sought each other's, demanding, at the same time, comforting.  He broke away when he heard her softly crying, her body shaking from the effort.    

"Aw, baby...please, don't cry," he begged softly, stroking her soft hair.  

"I can't help it...and I can't seem to stop," she confessed, burying her face against his chest. 

He lifted her face and kissed her tenderly.  "Let's see if I can't do something about that."

She smiled knowingly through her tears.  "Yes, Farron.  Love me..."  She moaned softly within his passionate kiss as his fingers danced over her to rest gently against her abdomen.

***

Several days passed after Farron's return and he had yet to figure out what was bothering his suddenly emotional wife.  Whenever he would approach her about it, she would either break down and bawl like a baby or pitch a fit and tell him he was imagining things.  Maybe he was just going slowly out of his mind?  Although he was a bit on the apprehensive side about what mood she might be in, he decided to check on her at the apartment.   By the sound of her voice when she answered the phone, she had been asleep.  "Hey, love."

"Farron," she yawned sleepily.  "Oh hell...I fell asleep on the couch."

He chuckled softly.  "Not a crime, love."

"I know," she groused.  "I was supposed to meet 'Tonia at the gallery."

Farron's brow furrowed.  "She'll get over it, Kara.  You've been so tired lately.  I want you to go to see your doctor."

Kara almost choked on her own saliva.  _Oh, honey.  You have no idea._  "Okay, Farron.  I will," she lied.  She kicked herself mentally; lying was becoming a little too easy for her comfort.  She had to have a moment alone with Farron soon and tell him.  Things were just so out of sorts, and sooner than later she would start showing to the extent that she wouldn't be able to hide the truth.  She was afraid to guess what he might think her reasons for not telling him would be.  In no way did she want him to believe she was hiding it from him or unhappy about it.  Hell, she wanted to shout it to the world, but first she wanted to tell him, in her way, on her terms.  Maybe that was selfish of her, but she wasn't giving in.  She was carrying Farron's children, a phenomenon she wanted to share with him in an intimate, loving setting.  Was that too much to ask?

The clicking of call waiting sounded in her ear and she glanced at the monitor.  She recognized the number as Frank's cell phone and thought she should take the call.  "Hang on, baby, there's a call from Frank coming in."  She clicked the phone and answered the incoming call.  "Hello?"

"Kara?"

She frowned.  It was neither Frank nor Loralei on the line.  "This is she.  Who is this?"

"Jake."

"What....why are _you_ calling here?" Kara demanded, irritated.  Things had not changed much between Farron and Jake.  Thankfully, they rarely saw each other and when they did, they stayed in their respective corners.

"I know I'm the last person you would want to hear from, but this is important.  Frank was seriously injured and Loralei's at the hospital with him.  How soon can you and Farron get here?"

"Oh, Jesus!  I'm on the other line with Farron now.  We'll be there as soon as we can."

"Good enough.  Would you please bring a change of clothing for Loralei?  Thank you, Mrs. Donovan."

Kara clicked the phone and was back on the line with Farron.  "Baby...."

"Kara! What is it?" The sound of desperation in her voice frightened him beyond reason.  Her recent behavior had been nagging at him for some time now.  He had been having a bad feeling all day that something was wrong and that feeling was increasing rapidly.  "Kara, is something wrong? Are you all right?"

"Not me, baby.  It's Frank," she informed him frantically.  "That was Jake on the other line.  Frank's been seriously injured."

"I'll come get you."

"No," Kara insisted.  "Jake asked for a change of clothing for Loralei.  I'll check on the kids and then swing by and pick up something for her.  I'll meet you at the hospital."

"All right," he conceded.  He had already made it to his car.  He'd give anything to have her with him at that very moment.  He needed her strength to sustain him and he knew how completely selfish that was.  But just as much as she was his strength, he was hers.  He had no idea what shape Frank was in; he just had this overwhelming feeling of emptiness.  A vortex that had been spinning around him all day and had manifested itself and conveyed its presence through one damned phone call.  _Frank's been seriously injured._  His twin.  His other half.  A part of himself that he had denied for so many years and that he had only recently rediscovered.  He couldn't bear to lose that now.

Kara clutched the phone, at the same time held her other hand to her abdomen.  "Farron...drive safe."

"I will, baby.  See you soon."

"I love you," Kara said softly through the tears that threatened.

"_Te amo, querida_."  

***

She was losing track of time.  She wasn't sure how many days it had been since Frank's tragic accident.  He was suffering through the ordeal of paralysis with no real idea if it was temporary or permanent.  She and Farron spent most of their time at the hospital or at Donovan's house with their niece and nephew.  She was extremely tired both emotionally and physically, but she hid it as best she could so as not to burden Farron or his family.  

Her mind was clouded with so many thoughts and the unexplainable emotions that ran through her were driving her crazy.  Earlier that day she had a conversation with Dr. Berger who told her it was more than likely the added hormones raging through her system due to the pregnancy.  Still, sometimes they were so intense she wanted to escape from reality.  She took in the sight of Rachel who played quietly on the carpeted waiting room floor.  She was oblivious to what was actually going on, but inherently she knew something was wrong.  As did her baby brother, who never squalled or fussed in any way.   Kara was dumbfounded by it and her heart went out to them as never before.  

Hearing movement in the hallway, she looked up to see Farron leaving Frank's room.  Her heart leaped into her throat at the sight of him.  He looked devastated, crushed.  As he took a step away from the door his knees buckled just the slightest and he clutched the doorjamb for support.  She needed to go to him.

Jake sat with Cody in the waiting area along with Kara and the children.  He, too, spotted Farron as he exited Donovan's hospital room and heard the soft gasp his wife emitted at his near collapse.  He nudged Cody and gestured toward her.  Cody had commented earlier how tired she looked and Jake was actually feeling sorry for the wife of Farron Donovan, even Farron himself, for that matter.  As much as he disliked the man, it was more than apparent how much he loved his twin brother.  He had to give him credit for that.  "Kara...we'll watch the kids," Jake offered, nodding his head toward Farron when she cast her eyes in his direction.

"Thank you," she accepted gratefully.  After a quick kiss for each of the babies, she hurried down the hall to Farron's side.  

Sensing Kara's presence beside him, he blindly reached out for her, holding on to her for dear life.  A vacant room had been offered to them just doors down from Frank for any of the family who needed to have time alone or just try to rest.  They hadn't used it up to this point, but he gladly slipped into the quiet room, still clinging to his precious wife.

He sat in the first chair he came to and brought her down with him atop his lap.  As she cradled him gently in her arms, he buried his face into her neck and hair, wishing so desperately that he could run away.  

Kara felt more than heard his quiet sobs and her heart broke with each one.  She stroked his hair tenderly.  "It's going to be okay, Farron.  I just know it is."

He nodded against her shoulder, not having the strength to lift his head.  "He's so lost, Shel...he wants to give up."

"He won't, baby...he needs time to wrestle through his emotions.  It's too soon."

"I see him lying there, and yet, I see the younger Frank who nearly died taking a bullet for me.  I ran then, and I want to run now," he admitted ashamedly.

Kara felt his grip on her tighten and she tightened hers as well.  "But you haven't run and you won't run," she insisted, gently forcing his head away from her shoulder so she could see his eyes.  She dried his tears with a tender hand, kissing each closed eyelid as she did.  

"I'll never run again," he whispered.  His first impulse was to run, but that urge died quickly.  He had only to think of her and his family.  He could take the easy way out, leave, and let others handle the aftermath.  It was the way he had always been, so why not now?  He didn't need to think hard for answers to that question.  The most important reason was sitting on his lap, offering him every ounce of strength and support she had in her.  The second reason, and just as important, was his brother.  He had no idea what he could do to help, but he would be there for him, to do anything that was asked of him.  It was an odd revelation for someone formerly so selfish.  "_Te amo_, my sweet wife."

"_Te amo_, my darling."

***

To be continued...


	4. News Meant To Be Shared

***

Several days later, Farron sat on his brother's living room carpet with his niece, Rachel, rolling a ball back and forth between them.  Rachel laughed endlessly, enjoying the game, and Farron just enjoyed the sound of her laughter and how her face lit up in delight each time she received the ball back.  Being with the babies was a blessing and a relief from the tension of dealing with Frank's injuries.  He and Kara took turns going to the hospital and staying with Rachel and Tristan.  Thinking of the baby, Farron looked up to see his Shel gently rocking their nephew.  She smiled softly when he caught her attention.  "Is it bedtime for babies yet?"

Kara laughed, disturbing Tristan who had nearly fallen asleep.  "I'm sorry, Little Man," she apologized warmly, but that didn't seem to matter much to Tristan.  He squalled tirelessly to make sure everyone knew he was not happy.  "It's definitely time for Mr. Cranky to be put down.  Why don't you see to Rachel?"

Farron nodded and playfully scooped his niece into his arms.  As he stood, he lifted her onto his shoulder, carrying her up to her room.  Rachel giggled happily the entire way.  

Kara watched them disappear up the stairs, following at a slower pace.  She could feel the goofy grin on her face, loving the sight of Farron and Rachel together.  Finally making it up to the nursery, and feeling rather exhausted by the time she did, Kara laid Tristan in his crib.  She checked his diaper as she talked softly to him.  Thankfully, he had settled down considerably.  It took just a few moments of her soft speech to lull him into a deep sleep.  

"Come here," Farron commanded, gathering her into his embrace when she entered the guest room.  "You look tired, love."  

She leaned into his strength, feeling better the moment his arms encircled her.  "Tired is an understatement, but nothing matters once your arms are around me."

"Let's get you to bed, baby," he insisted.  

He lovingly helped her undress and Kara had no problem letting him.  These past couple weeks of being separated or together, but not together, had taken its toll on her.  She was just grateful to be in the same room with him for a moment.  Most of his time had been spent at the hospital with Frank.  She didn't resent that at all, it was as it should have been.  Frank needed Farron; Farron needed Frank.  She hoped they would always be there for each other.  When they weren't at the hospital, they were with their niece and nephew, making sure they received the love and attention they needed.  She _was_ tired.  Dr. Berger assured her that her strength and stamina would return and probably with a vengeance.  Until that time, she was taking things slowly.  At least her nausea and fainting spells had ended.  Had she told Farron yet?  No.  She released a pent up sigh as she slid between the bed sheets.  She wanted to tell him, but things were still so crazy and she didn't want him distracted by anything when she told him.  She wanted it to be special news, not news mixed with the painful circumstances that centered on his brother.  Kara knew that was selfish, but she couldn't help her feelings.  She wanted things peaceful when she told Farron he was going to be a daddy.

Farron lay on his back and wrapped his arms around her when she pillowed her head on his chest.  "Better?"

"Much.  Damn, it seems like forever since we've been in the same bed together," she lamented as she snuggled closer to him.  There wasn't a way to get close enough.  

"I know, love."  He kissed her deeply when she lifted her head to kiss him.  "Nothing's right without you."

Kara nodded and snuggled back down against him.  "I feel that way, too, darling Farron."  She yawned loudly, causing him to chuckle.  The sound of his laughter was like a soothing balm to her soul.  

"Goodnight, sleepyhead."  He kissed the top of her head, silently wishing it were more than the innocent kiss it was.  He had missed her terribly these past few days.  He realized how idiotic that sounded, after all, they were staying in the same house, but most of their time was spent apart.  His want and need was only growing with each passing moment that he held her in his arms, but he pushed those feelings aside.  He could see how tired she was and hoped that she would rest now that they were together.

She giggled softly and pressed a tiny kiss to his chest.  "Goodnight, my Knight in Shining Armor."

He stroked her hair softly and smiled into the darkness.  Only the woman he held in his arms would ever consider him such a man.  He blessed the day that his brother and sister-in-law moved into their home.  If not for that housewarming party, he never would have met his future.

***

Farron watched curiously as Kara tentatively accepted the glass of beer brought to her by Sgt. Stu Coleman, one of his friends on the CPD.  Officers Scott Deaton and Terry Creecy also joined them.  She smiled kindly and said, "thank you, but I didn't order this," and then pushed the beer slightly away from her.  He lifted his glass of bourbon and frowned slightly at his wife.  He knew she wasn't truly fond of beer, but she would drink it if it were offered.  He took a quick sip of his drink and set the glass down to lean closer to her.  "Something wrong, love?"  Kara shook her head but didn't speak.  He wondered why she had agreed to the invitation out when Stu suggested they get together.  It had been ages since they had been out of the house and he thought a night of levity would be good for them.  "Shel, if you didn't want to go out, you could have said."

Kara gave him a curious look.  Was he serious?  Of course she didn't want to be out at a bar tonight.  Donovan and Loralei had taken the kids for a well-deserved vacation.  What she wanted now more than ever was a quiet night, no family, just the two of them so she could finally tell him _the_ news.  Screw it.  She had waited and waited for the right time and it just was never going to happen.  She leaned into him until her lips were close to his ear and whispered loud enough for him to hear through the din.  She smiled knowingly when he pulled back with a stunned expression on his face.  He looked like a man who had just been delivered news that could not possibly be what he had heard.  It was rather comical to watch.  

Farron stared at his wife who picked a strange place to deliver such a bombshell.  Naw, he had to have misheard her.  "What did you say?"

Kara laughed.  She was getting impatient now.  No more whispering.  "I said...you're going to be a daddy!  I'm pregnant!"

As the entire room quieted, Farron stood, lifted her into his arms, and happily twirled her around, all the while emitting a whoop of joy.  Everyone joined in and soon the place was filled with hoots and hollers.  Farron laughed deeply and sat his wife back on her feet.  "Oh, love!  This is wonderful.  When did you find out?"

Kara offered him another smile and leaned toward him again.  _Darling, if you thought that was amazing news, get yourself ready!  _

Farron listened intently, nodding slightly as she spoke.  He pulled back when she finished speaking.  If he had looked stunned before, he couldn't imagine what he looked like now.  "Twins?" he questioned disbelievingly.  Kara nodded, a goofy grin plastered on her face.  "Ta-twins?" he asked again, this time falling back into his chair with a hard thump.  

Kara laughed amusedly and patted his cheek.  "Farron?  Farron, it's going to be all right!  Farron?"  She couldn't stop laughing; he just looked so lost for a moment.  Happy, but completely out of his element.

"How could this happen?"  He shook his head, still not believing what he had heard.  

His bright, elated smile belied any fears Kara might have had that he wasn't happy.  He was, she could see that, he was just having troubling with the 'twins' part.  

"Well, Daddy," Stu chided.  "If we have to explain that to you, you're in some pretty sorry shape."

Farron stood suddenly and brought Kara with him.  He wrapped her in a gentle hug and kissed her deeply.  "Does anyone else know?"

Kara shook her head and smiled up at him.  "I couldn't tell anyone until I had a chance to tell you.  I'm sorry it took so long, but things have been so topsy-turvy in our lives."

"It's okay, love.  You've made me the happiest man in the world."  He kissed her forehead tenderly.  "I can't wait to share the news with Frank and Loralei."

Kara nodded and her eyes flashed.  "Now?"

"Of course!"  

***

Kara awakened when the soft light from the bedside lamp invaded her sleep.  She turned onto her side and shaded her eyes with one hand as she looked up at Farron.  He was propped up against the headboard reading the note that had been on the fax machine when they had gotten home that evening.  So excited to share the news with his twin that he was going to be the father of twins himself, he was completely disheartened by the contents of the fax.  Frank had left Chicago for their vacation with the intention of never returning.  

"Farron?" she asked, sleepily.  

"Shh...go back to sleep, Shel," he whispered softly.  "I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's okay, baby."  She sat up and scooted back toward him, resting her back against him as his arm came around her waist.  She noticed his attention stayed focused on the note that haunted him even as his hand moved from her hip to the slight bulge of her lower abdomen.  His fingers danced lightly over her sensitive skin, almost tickling her.  She rested her head against his as she sighed contentedly and covered his hand with her own.  "Talk to me," she urged, knowing he was deeply troubled by his brother's revelation.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and released an uneasy breath.  "You'll think me a fool."

She chuckled softly and snuggled further into his embrace.  "I sincerely doubt that, Farron."  She reached over, gently took the note from his hand, and set it on the nightstand.  "Tell me."

He sank back down onto the bed and she moved with him, positioning herself on her belly so that she lay slightly atop him.  He looked deeply into her eyes.  "I'm afraid, Shel.  So afraid I won't be a good father," he finally admitted.  

"Oh no, baby.  You will."  She stroked his cheek tenderly.  "Just watching you with Rachel and Tristan tells me so."  Didn't he know?  Didn't he realize just how incredible he was?  No, he still looked in the mirror and saw the selfish monster he used to be before she had known him.  When would he realize he was not the same man?

He hugged her tightly when she began to nuzzle his neck, teasing his sensitive flesh with tiny butterfly kisses.  "Babysitting is not the same, love.  Not the same at all."  His fingers traced a light path up and down her spine, causing her to shudder against him just a little.  "I want to be a good father.  And twins?"

"Two for the price of one," Kara commented against his shoulder.  A sudden thought leaped into her mind, stopping her from the enjoyable task of tasting the masculine flesh of his shoulder.  "Aren't you happy, Farron?  Don't you want our babies?"

He drew in a sharp breath.  His worries about his capabilities of being a good father had put false notions into her head.  Happy?  He was beyond ecstatic.  "_Querida_, believe me when I tell you I love our babies...more than I could ever say.  I've dreamed of having children...with you.  Mother of my children...do you know what you have given me?"

Her lips flitted over his in a soft caress.  "The same that you have given me, darling Farron."  She closed her eyes and snuggled down against him, her cheek pressing against his firm chest.  "A part of you, of both of us, lives within each child and I cannot wait to hold them in my arms."

"Nor can I, love.  I have no doubt the little ones will be loved and even doted upon, but..."  _I need guidance.  I know how to be selfish, but can I be selfless?_ he wondered to himself as he continued to stroke the silky skin of Kara's back.  

"Tell me what's bothering you..._really_ bothering you, Farron," she insisted, lifting her head to see his face.  "I know you're frightened, but what is it...what's eating you?"

She was good.  She was damn good.  She knew he was already over-the-moon in love with his children, even though he had only known about their existence for a few hours.  When he asked what had taken her so long to share the news with him, she had explained that she had been selfish in wanting no outside distractions when she told him.  She wanted him to think only of the babies and nothing else.  She didn't want the announcement of the twins marred by any kind of sadness.  So, here he was lamenting over things, making a happy occasion a dismal one.  What _was_ bothering him?  He felt not quite whole.  Something was missing from his 'self' and he _knew_ he needed to be complete to fulfill his duties as a father.  His eyes drifted to the white sheet of paper lying on the nightstand.  "My brother...I feel...alone, deserted."  When he saw the hurt expression cross her beautiful face, he felt like a heel.  "No, love.  Not you.  God, no.  I would be completely lost without you.  It's that twin thing, I guess.  That connection...it feels...distorted.  It's hard to explain, but it...hurts."

Tears stung the back of her eyes when she heard the pain in his voice.  "Tell him, baby.  Tell him how much you need him, especially right now.  He'll understand."  

"Thank you," he said, kissing her tenderly.  

Kara chuckled.  "You're welcome, but I didn't do anything."

"You listened..."

"I love you," she stated simply.  

He reached over and switched off the lamp.  "There is one more thing..."

"Yes, baby?"

"Make love with me," he whispered huskily into her ear as he rolled her neatly beneath him.

"Mmm....my pleasure," she assured him, lovingly welcoming him inside her.

***

To be continued


	5. Rise and Shine

Farron was startled awake by the sound of the doorbell chiming cheerfully and, in his opinion, much too loudly.  He eased Kara from her resting place against him and rolled over onto his side.  He reached for the alarm clock, pulling it closer to him.   Groggily, his tired eyes tried to focus on the red digital numbers.  8 a.m.  _You've got to be fucking kidding me!_ his mind screamed.  He had only just fallen back to sleep less than an hour ago.  Who in their right mind would visit the parents of newborn twins at eight o'clock in the morning, only two days after bringing the babies home?  

He didn't think he'd slept for more than one or two hours each night since Kara went into labor six days ago.  The doorbell chimed again and he released an irritated growl.  He'd beat the living crap out of whoever was at the door if they awakened the twins.  _Damn it._  He sat up and rubbed his hand over his face, trying to scrub the sleep away.   He heard Kara's pitiful whine and chuckled softly when she rolled over and buried her face in the pillow.  "I'll get the door, love.  Go back to sleep."

She lifted her head and smiled tiredly.  "No...no.  I'll go.  You were up most of the night with Brittany," she yawned.  

"Uh-huh.  And you were up the rest of it with Bryce.  Sleep, _querida_.  I'll get the door," he insisted as he reached for his robe.  He shrugged into the garment and tried repeatedly, without success, to tie the sash around his waist.  Finally he just gave up and let the damn thing hang open.  He didn't give a crap that he only wore pajama bottoms and those he only wore because he had gotten up during the night to comfort a squalling Brittany.

Kara watched as he padded, half asleep, out the bedroom door and down the hall toward the living room.  He swayed a bit as he walked, bumping into the wall a couple times.  He had barely been gone five seconds when the sound of two healthy sets of lungs cried out for attention.  "Sleep, he says," she groused, although she wasn't upset at all.  How could she be?  They had wanted children, they had made the miracle of two, and now they were blessed to care for the little darlings.  Yes, they were tired, but oh so happy to be just that.  

Donovan and Loralei stood with their two children, waiting patiently outside Farron's apartment.  It was early, but Rachel had been begging non-stop to visit her Uncle Farron and Aunt Kara.  She was very anxious to meet her new cousins.  Tristan, on the other hand, was less aware of the new arrivals and hadn't a care in the world.  When the door finally opened after many, many minutes, both Donovan and Loralei burst into laughter.  Farron stood in the open doorway, eyes half closed.  His hair was severely mussed, sticking up every which way, and his robe, that had been put on inside out, hung open exposing his bare chest.  

"Nice jammies," Donovan joked.

Farron's eyes cracked open a bit further, taking in the sight of his well-rested brother and his family.  "I'd cuss you nine ways to hell, brother, if you didn't have Rachel and Tristan with you," Farron responded, only slightly annoyed.  He stepped away from the door, allowing them entrance.  

No sooner than Farron closed the door then he heard the wailing coming from the babies' room.  He waved a weary hand toward the living room and, without a word to either his brother or sister-in-law, left them to see to his children.  

After Farron had left the room, Loralei set Rachel on the couch and took Tristan from Donovan.  She winked and smiled as they made eye contact.  "And you wanted _us_ to have twins?"

He chuckled deeply.  "Well, we may want to rethink that."

"Uh huh, I thought so."

Donovan looked off in the direction Farron had just wandered.  For some unexplainable reason, he had a yearning to follow his brother.  "Let me go make sure he doesn't diaper the wrong end of the kid."

"Oh God, Frank, that's mean," Loralei admonished playfully.

He shrugged.  "Well, he wanted my help."  He heard Loralei's soft laughter as he made his way in the direction Farron had gone.  When he came upon the nursery, Kara was just leaving the room.  He brought a finger to his lips, asking her not to let on that he was there.  She smiled and nodded, continuing on her way back to her bedroom.  Donovan's eyes followed her momentarily.  As he had gotten to know Kara, he had seen similar strengths in her that he saw in his wife.  Women amazed him, and Farron's wife was no exception.  She had just given birth to twins and was up and around as if it were a common everyday occurrence.  Yes, she looked exhausted, but if it were up to a man to give birth, he would bet the human race would meet its end.  

His attention turned back to the nursery when he heard the soft cooing voice of his brother.  In the midst of diapering his daughter, he spoke tender words of comfort, soothing the infant.  Donovan's eyes wandered to the crib where his little nephew lay on his stomach sleeping peacefully.  They were beautiful babies; both had Farron's darker skin, black hair, and cocoa eyes.  There was absolutely no doubt the two were Donovans, through and through.  He watched as Farron lifted Brittany and cradled her lovingly in his arms while he looked down upon her with such obvious love and devotion that Donovan almost had to do a double take.  His once selfish twin was now the father of twins himself.  It was hard to fathom.  

Donovan couldn't give one reason why, but he knew, as he watched Farron place his daughter in the crib next to her brother, that he would be a wonderful father and that he really didn't need his advice after all.  He knew Farron's biggest problem was his self-doubt and was frightened of the newest challenge in his life.  However, just as he had grown out of his old lifestyle, he would grow into fatherhood.  The one thing Donovan could easily admit was that he had never been more proud of Farron in his life.  "I'm very happy for you, brother."

Farron's head whipped up at the sound of Donovan's voice.  He had been gazing down at his sleeping infants, totally lost in the overwhelming intensity of the love he held for them.  His eyes had filled with tears watching them, praying that he could be all that they needed.  He wanted the best for his babies.  He blinked the tears away and smiled at Donovan.  "Thank you, brother."  He reached down and gently stroked Bryce's silky soft hair.  "I now understand just how precious children are."  

"That they are, brother," Donovan agreed, moving closer to stand next to him at the babies' crib.  He gazed down at his nephew and niece, so tiny and fragile looking.  "They're beautiful, Farron."

Farron nodded and smiled proudly.  "I still can't believe they're real.  And that you came back... I'm not sure I ever told you just how much that meant to me."

Donovan slapped a hand to Farron's shoulder.  "No need.  We're family, it's as it should be."  He reached down and touched Brittany's tiny hand.  "Rachel will be destroyed if she doesn't get to see her cousins, but they're sleeping now."

Farron chuckled.  "Give them a couple hours...they'll wake soon enough."  

As they left the nursery and entered the hallway, Donovan glanced at Farron, still dressed in his pajama bottoms and open robe.  "By the way, Farron...you're robe's on inside out."

Farron groaned and rolled his eyes.  "At this point, you're lucky I have clothes on."

Donovan laughed heartily.  "I remember a time when you enjoyed my misery.  Not so easy is it?"  He motioned toward the end of the hallway.  "Go clean yourself up.  Loralei and I will fix you and Kara breakfast."

Farron's brow rose.  "Oh, yeah?  Now how can I possibly refuse that?"  With a wink, Farron turned and followed the path his wife had taken minutes before.  He glanced back at Donovan as he rounded the corner toward the living room.  He truly was happy that his brother had made the decision to come back to Chicago, even if he had been selfish in asking him to do so.  He hated to think of living so far apart that they rarely would see one another, or that his children wouldn't get the opportunity to know their uncle.  What Frank had done for him was immeasurable.

Kara turned from the mirror after straightening her simple pastel blue dress to face him when he entered the room and began to laugh helplessly.  "Oh God, baby...look at you."  

"Yeah, yeah," he shot back and then began to laugh at himself when he got a good look in the mirror.  "It's only going to get worse.  Will you still love me when I'm half out of my mind and drooling like a mental case?"

Kara slid into his embrace and tilted her head to accept his tender kiss.  "I promise to always love you.  And, I'll wipe your chin for you, too," she teased and swatted his bottom for good measure.

"Hey...lay off the ass smacking until you're in a condition to accommodate my needs," he complained good-naturedly, crushing her firmly to his chest.  His lips found the tender flesh at the side of her throat.  "It's been too long, love."

"Soon, darling Farron.  Soon," she promised.  Her body still needed a little time to heal.  "In the meantime, get your sexy ass dressed and we'll show off our beautiful babies properly."

His head dipped to capture her lips in a swift, demanding kiss.  "Promises of things to come," he whispered huskily before releasing her.  

Kara moved shakily toward the doorway.  No matter how tired she felt, her need for her husband far outweighed it.  "A promise you damn well better keep," she teased, smiling invitingly.

Farron answered her smile with one of his own.  "_Yo nunca le romperé una promesa a usted, querida. _(I shall never break a promise to you, dear.)"  He knew she didn't comprehend his words, but she understood him just the same.  As it should be; as he was sure it would always be.

~finis~

Thanks to everyone for your support!  You'll never know how much it truly means to me. --Shel


End file.
